


白梅香

by nenekomeow



Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 玉泉山山上的一日。





	白梅香

**Author's Note:**

> 突然被りおさん的tag靈魂感召，敲了個文，一如既往的小短文。  
> 人設繼續魔王流，微量原著流，這次哮天犬是黑色的XD

聽說崑崙上每一座山，多少會反映出其洞府主人的性格，如玉虛宮是和藹的春意盎然，普陀山是熱情的艷陽高照，那玉泉山則是漫山風雪。驟眼看似拒人，細心察看其實生機處處。  
  
仍是將迎春的冬末。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
今天是玉鼎到玉虛官聽課的日子，清晨日還未出便起了床，親過半睡未醒的楊戩的神目，整理好便出門，沒有任何特別交帶。半晌，失了師匠陪伴的楊戩睡不下去，便離床做日常功課。事畢，突然起了玩心，抓起在火爐旁睡得正香的哮天犬，說要巡山。一聽到可以跟主人到山裡去哮天犬就樂不可支，黑色的尾巴搖個不停，繞著楊戩轉呀轉。  
  
白雪皚皚，楊戩隨意拾了根樹枝丟出老遠，哮天犬就全力奔出去接回，不慎驚動雪兔野鶴，一陣雞飛狗跳。那處的湖結冰了，楊戩大著膽子站上去，蹲著看冰下的鯉魚游呀游。哮天犬小跑咬著樹枝走到楊戩身邊，兩個狗爪才踏上去，聽得咔咔兩聲，湖面的冰要裂了！一人一狗趕快跳走…  
  
心不在焉地把樹枝再次丟出，楊戩瞧著那樹那果，不知那能否摘下來吃呢？還是採回去好呢？樹枝剛好落在厚雪堆上，哮天犬奮不顧身地跳進去，噗啪一聲整隻狗不見了，楊戩毫不擔心，亦毫不在意，輕輕巧巧地跳到附近的一棵參天大樹之上，摸出了之前師匠帶給自己的白玉笛子，隨意的吹奏，清靈爽快，帶給這山谷中一道活潑之感。  
哮天成功從雪堆裡爬出來，咬著樹枝，走到樹下轉轉。牠雖聽不懂笛曲，但主人心情好牠是知道的，尾巴不禁又搖起來，放鬆的趴下了。  
  
笛終，楊戩依著樹幹，抬頭望向那白曚、偶飄細雪的天空。  
  
啊這片雪很大嘛？  
  
伸手接下方知是一片白梅花瓣。  
玉泉山上多梅花樹，尤以白梅最多，與雪山雪地雪景融為一色。楊戩瞇眼細聽這落雪落花聲，微微緊了手中白笛。只不過小數時辰，竟想念起師匠來。  
  
說起來，應是長年近梅，師匠身上隱隱有道白梅香呢…  
  
  
聽得遠方一聲悠悠鶴鳴。  
是師匠回來了。  
楊戩循聲遠望，素白廣袖，玄黑散髮，自家師匠正輕撫迎鶴。注意到徒弟的視線，玉鼎回望樹上的孩子，亦不急著走近，看到楊戩手中玉笛，忽而牽起微笑。  
  
展翅拍翼，又聽得一聲綿長鶴鳴。  
如霜似冰、通體透明的斬仙劍，出鞘，尖指雪地，似在等待… 楊戩心領神會，復又將白玉般的笛子放至唇上，輕巧的吹奏。  
婉若游龍，翩若驚鴻，半點霜粉不沾身。青絲披肩，為此方素白添上唯一色彩。一朵白梅飄然而下，劍尖撫托輕挑，落到玉手掌中，湊近一聞，淡淡的梅香。一曲終，楊戩棄笛改執三尖兩刃刀，直直向師匠奔去。  
  
錚——  
  
梅花終落於雪地。師徒倆相視而笑。不使一點法力，單純的武術切礎，算是楊戩最喜歡的功課了。哮天犬抬頭望了片刻，兩掌交叉決定睡個覺，主人和主人的師匠一打起來就一時三刻不會停手呢。  
果然，兩個時辰後師徒倆還在糾纏，見楊戩有疲態而又不願停手，本就沒有很認真的玉鼎真人突然棄了劍，足尖一點向楊戩撲去。不明裡就亦不想誤傷師匠，楊戩只能跟著棄刀…然後被師匠抱著滾了幾個雪關抖。  
  
「師匠—！」楊戩本想要投訴師匠怎麼如此戲弄自己，但見得師匠笑得如此開朗單純，也不好意思說下去了。  
「為師並非特意要戲弄戩兒，只是一時興起玩心…」玉鼎一邊笑著解釋，一邊以指背拂走沾在徒兒髮上的雪花，親暱自然。  
「哦。」楊戩也並不是真的嬲惱師匠，可是怎樣下台好呢？只好把臉埋到師匠頸窩一下裝死，玉鼎不以為以，緊緊了懷中的徒兒，輕吻他額上的神目。溫暖的鼻息落在敏感之處，楊戩瞇起了一雙紫電之瞳。  
碎雪無聲，躺在雪地中的師徒披了一層冰花，然玉鼎沒有起來的打算，被抱得暖烘烘的楊戩更不打算動，反正都有玄功護體，不會冷到哪裡去。  
  
直到一朵白梅花剛好落在狗鼻子之上，惹得哮天犬打了個大噴嚏，以為是哪裡的小松鼠偷襲自己，一通竄跑。  
  
「回去吧。」玉鼎終於願意放開自家徒弟，楊戩跟著起來，覺得自己軟綿綿的可以，被師匠抱著最舒服了。拍掉雪花，拾起斬仙與三尖，楊戩回頭看著師匠，他右手微抬，正等待著自己上前牽手。  
「回去了。」楊戩燦然一笑。  
  
玉泉山上，仍是將迎春的冬末。


End file.
